The Last Time
by TimelessLover4
Summary: Jealously can do one or two things, it can end a relationship, or start one. Wyatt has never been good with controlling his jealousy, so when he sees Lucy at a bar with another man after their meeting with Agent Christopher, he things the worse. (I'm bad at summaries!) Week 9 for the Wyatt and Lucy challenges


**So, before I get started, I know I am like super late on the Timeless challenges, and I've thought about doing it for a while now! I will upload a new story for each prompt as soon as I can and if it is continued!**

 **Also, Timeless has been renewed for a second season! how amazing is that? So, I figured now was the best time to start this challenge! some Rufus P.O.V, and I based Wyatt and Lucy's fight off of Ron and Hermione's fight from Harry Potter, it seemed right! please tell me what you think!**

 _"Lucy is going out with a guy and Wyatt wrongly assumes she's on a date."_

 _Jealously is never a pretty thing, It twists your mind and often makes you say things that you may not mean. But sometimes, just sometimes, it makes you realize how in love you truly are._

It was a calm night at Mason Industries, for once. Emma had not taken the Lifeboat out in three days, which was both concerning and relieving. The team was currently there because Agent Christopher had called a meeting on Emma's next move. It was in the late evening and they had all been there for a few hours, so needless to say everyone was ready to leave, but Lucy seemed a little more eager than normal, and Wyatt, being as perspective as he is, took notice.

It seemed that the meeting was never going to end until Christopher looked at her clock and realized the time. She finally decided to wrapped things up, "Alright, you all look dead, go home. Flynn could leave at any moment, so be prepared please." With that she got her things and stood up, "Have a nice night you all." She said before leaving completely, leaving Wyatt, Rufus and Lucy alone together.

Lucy wasted no time standing up and collecting her things to leave as well. Rufus and Wyatt shared a suspicious look before Wyatt decided to speak up.

"What's up with you? got a hot date or something?" Lucy looked up, her face reddened slightly, "No, nothing like that, I just got someone to meet is all." Wyatt raised his eyebrows, along with Rufus, who was quickly getting the feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"Oh yeah, who are you meeting?" Wyatt asked, his voice trying to seem just simply curious. It was at that time, Rufus decided to intervene, not wanting things to turn south when they could leave for a mission any minute, and they all knew the team couldn't work arguing. They had all bonded closer after the World's Trade Mission.

"Hey Wyatt, do you think that you could help me with something on the Lifeboat real quick?" He shot a look to Lucy, "I would ask if you want to help, but you have somewhere to be." Lucy nodded softly, thankful for Rufus.

"Yeah, I really do." She checked her watch before kissing Rufus' cheek, then Wyatt's. "I will see you both later, okay?" With that being said, she walked out of the room, leaving the boys alone.

Wyatt turned and looked at Rufus, who coughed slightly, "There really isn't anything wrong with the Lifeboat."

Wyatt sighed, "I figured that, what is it that you really wanna talk about Rufus?"

Rufus looked at his friend, his teammate, and tried to think of what he was going to say next, then decided to just be blunt. "Honestly, I didn't want to see you and Lucy get in a fight about where she was going, so I figured I should intervene."

Wyatt looked away, gathering his things. "Why on earth would Lucy and I fight about who she is meeting?"

Rufus rolled his eyes, "I don't know, you tell me. _I got eyes you sly dog."_

Wyatt turned and looked at him, the truth hidden in his eyes as he rolled them. "I couldn't tell you, but wanna go drinking?"

Rufus thought about it for a second, and it seemed to be his best option and maybe drunk Wyatt would admit his feelings for Lucy. "Sure, where to?"

* * *

They had decided on going to a bar close to Mason Industries in case Emma decided to take the Mothership on another joy ride. The whole time Rufus was forced to listen to Wyatt and his jealous thoughts about Lucy. "I mean, who did she have to meet who was _that_ important?" He asked as he pulled inside of the bar, and Rufus groaned, "I don't know man, she'll tell us when she wants too."

Rufus thought drinking might help ease Wyatt's mind off of his jealousy, but that was quickly shut down considering Lucy was _at_ the bar, sitting with a man in a suit and dark hair, and looked a few years older than Lucy, they were drinking whiskey and laughing with each other. It only got worse when Wyatt realized that Lucy was here too. She was wearing a elegant black dress that shoved off her petite and sexy figure, her hair running softly down her back. Rufus could practically see Wyatt's mouth watering.

"Rufus, do you have any idea who that man is?" Wyatt asked, taking a gulp of his strong drink, staring at the man intensely.

"I honestly have no clue who that is, I'm sure she will tell us everything soon." Rufus took a sip of his own beer, watching Wyatt as he studied the couple.

The man put his arm around Lucy, laughing, then pulled his arm away as Lucy kissed his cheek and chugged her drink, grinning. Wyatt glared harder, "She could have just said she was on a damn date.."

 _"Seriously doubt that.."_ Rufus thought to himself as he ordered him and Wyatt another round, hoping it would distract him.

Needless to say, it didn't. He chugged his shot, his eyes glued on Lucy, a frown sketched on him.

"I've had enough of this." Wyatt finally growled out, "I'm going to go find out who that guy is, Lucy should have told us. We are a team, we tell each other everything." Rufus quickly grabbed Wyatt's arm, "So if we tell each other everything, are you going to tell me that you've fallen in love with her?"

Wyatt's eyes widened as he slowly pulled his arm away from Rufus' grip, "I am not in love with Lucy, I just don't want to see her get hurt." _Lies, Wyatt thought to himself._

 _"_ This is not going to end well." Rufus said quietly to himself as Wyatt walked away.

* * *

Wyatt walked over to Lucy and her "Date" arms crossed in defiance. "So, you could have just told me you had a date."

Lucy's eyes widened, "A what? Wyatt, what are you doing here?"

"You heard me right, a date. You should have just told me. I wouldn't have been mad, I would have understood." _More Lies._

"Wyatt, this isn't a da-" Lucy tried to say before Wyatt cut her off.

"Stop lying Lucy, I've been watching you guys all night. This is definitely a date." Lucy's eyes turned from shock to anger, "Wyatt, did you follow me here?"

He scoffed, "Of course not, I came with our other teammate, which you would have known if you bothered to notice us instead of trying to get a quick _fuck."_

Lucy gasped and stood up, arms crossed as well, ready to go off on Wyatt, her "date" looked from her to Wyatt and decided to intervene.

"Look man, this isn't a-" Wyatt glared, "I wasn't talking to you." He snapped and looked at Lucy, who's mouth was opened in shock. With every bit of patience she could muster, "Wyatt Logan, you stop now."

"Why? mad that I called you out? well I'm so sorry I ruined your night. I am leaving now, _ma'am."_ Wyatt turned around and walked out, Lucy hot on his tail.

"Wyatt, Wyatt Logan, you stop right now." Lucy practically yelled as they got outside, people watching them. She tried to keep up with his long strides finally able to catch his arm, and he spun around.

They made eye contact for a minute, brown eyes against blue before he snorted and looked away.

"That guy is using you!" Wyatt snapped before he continued walking, Lucy following him.

"How dare you! Besides, I can take care of myself Wyatt! I am a grown adult." Lucy yelled, in shock at his behavior as they continued to walk.

"I doubt that, he's way too old Lucy." Wyatt practically snarled from his buzz.

"Oh, that's what you think?" Lucy raised her eyebrows in anger.

"Yeah, that's what I think." Wyatt spoke coldly, smirking as he got to his car and opened the door. Lucy quickly slid in front of his car door, closing it.

"Well, then you know the solution don't you?"

Wyatt raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"Next time then, pluck up the courage and ask me out before somebody else you would have let me finish my sentence inside, you would know that guy is my best friend from high school, and is currently _engaged_ to his girlfriend and has a daughter on the way and is _definitely NOT a quick fuck."_

Wyatt's face completely dropped, "He's what?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "engaged Wyatt, that man is engaged. He was my best friend in high school and came down to personally invite me and _a guest of my choice_ to his wedding, and I was going to invite you."

"Well why didn't you tell me that?" He said defensively.

Lucy sighed, "I honestly didn't think you cared that much Wyatt, you've made it quite clear that you are _not open to the possibilities._ I mean, it hasn't been brought up since you said it, and Ryan is literally my best friend, I just didn't think about it."

Wyatt was quiet as he looked away, she's right, he hadn't brought up anything to her about them being together, but that was just because he was scared to lose her like he lost Jessica, especially in what they were doing, anything could happen, he barley lived with Jessica's death, Lucy's would destroy him.

Lucy slowly placed her hand in his cheek, making him look at her. "I thought jealously was saved for relationships Wy, so what does this mean?"

Ice blue eyes met chocolate brown ones again, before he slowly grabbed her hand from his cheek and held it.

"I'm sorry I got so jealous, I seen you with him, in that dress, and I thought the worse. I don't want anyone else with you Lucy."

Lucy bit her lip, "Wyatt, even though Ryan wasn't my date, I cannot wait for you for forever. I understand with Jessica, I really do..but I can't wait forever for you to decide if you want me or now."

Wyatt scrunched his eyebrows, "You think I don't want you?" Lucy looked away from him, and this time it was his turn to grab her cheeks. "Everything I do on these missions, is to protect you and Rufus. I want you Lucy, it's just, if I lost _you,_ it would kill me. Jessica was hard, I felt dead inside, but without you, I would be dead."

Lucy's eyes shone in utter amazement. "S-So, what does that mean?"

Wyatt thought about his options before he leaned in and slowly connected their mouths.

They kissed slowly, there was no act, it wasn't life or death, it was just Lucy and Wyatt, alone. Lucy slowly leaned up and wrapped her arms around Wyatt's neck. It was amazing, fireworks exploding everywhere.

Wyatt slowly pulled away, "It means, don't give up on me. I'm getting there, I promise. I want to be with you, I'm just scared, so, all I can say is that I can give you all I have right now, until I'm completely ready."

All Lucy could do was hug him, burying her face in his neck as he kissed her temple. "I l-" He stopped himself, biting his lip and tightened his grip on her waist. "I love you Lucy..just please don't give up on me."

Lucy nodded in his neck, gripping him just as tight. They pulled away just i time for Ryan to come up, eyebrows raised and grinning, Rufus right behind him.

"Ryan-" Lucy began as her friend smiled widely.

"Your friend Rufus filled me in on everything, don't worry."

He turned to Wyatt, "I assume Lucy told you that i'm engaged?"

Wyatt slowly rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed about his behavior earlier. "Yeah, i'm sorry about that."

Ryan chuckled, "Jealously can be a ugly thing my friend, I see you Luce made up though?"

Both Lucy and Wyatt's face turned red and Rufus chuckled, "I would take that as a yes."

Lucy looked at Wyatt, "We're getting there." Wyatt nodded in agreement.

Ryan, Rufus, Lucy and Wyatt decided to drink one more drink together before deciding to call it a night. Ryan shook Wyatt's hand as he was about to leave. "Well Wyatt, I hope I see you at my wedding."

Wyatt chuckled, "If Lucy will still have me."

Ryan grinned, "She will, I've known her my whole life and I have never seen her in love before, she loves you." Wyatt blushed softly, "Well, I got some pretty strong feelings for her too, I just gotta work out my feelings."

Ryan nodded and slapped his back, "Well I hope you do, Lucy is a great person. I'll see you soon Wyatt." He opened his car door and drove off. Wyatt waited for Lucy and Rufus to come out of the bathroom before they called an Uber. Rufus, called Jiya to pick him up, and she was there within a matter of minutes.

"I will see you guys soon." He told his teammates, hugging Lucy and Wyatt before leaving with Jiya, leaving Wyatt and Lucy alone.

"Wait, Wyatt what about your car?" Lucy asked ad Wyatt shrugged and grabbed her hand, "I'll come back for it in the morning."

Lucy nodded, smiling down at their hands. Wyatt couldn't help but pull her close and kiss her again, this time more passionate.

They were so caught up in each other, that they both jumped when the Uber honked his horn. They laughed before getting in the car. The Uber dropped Lucy off first, she thanked him before leaning in and kissing Wyatt's cheek. "Text me when you get home."

He nodded and smiled as she got out of the car and went into her house. He sat back in the seat of the Uber and grinned, he was in love with Lucy Preston and there was no denying it anymore.


End file.
